The Girls and Their Jocks
by Brielle H
Summary: Lucy is new to Magnolia and she had just lost both her father and her mother. She's skating home one day when she meets a pink haired jock who just so happens to be her neighbor. What happens when they end up in the same school? -TWO SHOT-
1. Chapter 1

The Rebel and The Jock

Chapter 1

"Come on Lu! Wait up," a short bluenette shouted.

Lucy laughed as she stopped her skateboard waiting for her bookworm friend to catch up.  
"You know Levy, it would be a whole lot easier if you would just let me teach you how to skate," Lucy said.

"I'm not that good at balancing, but I have to admit, I'm getting a little interested now." Levy was wearing a black tank top with an orange cardigan over it. She also had on a pair of tight dark blue Levi's and orange sandals. "How do you even do that?"

Lucy shrugged. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a white crop top that says "I ONLY DATE BAD BOYS" on it in red letters with a yellow outline. She also had on light blue ripped skinny jeans and a pair of converse.

"I don't really know to be honest. I was taught to ride when I was five, and I've just been doing it ever since."

She pivoted herself and started riding in the way from where they came.

"Lucy! What are you doing now," Levy pouted as she jogged next to her friend.  
"We're getting you a skateboard." Lucy looked down and smirked evily at her.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Hike!"

The ball was passed to Natsu's hands. He started sprinting towards the in zone, but saw a mass of players heading towards him and he knew he had to pass the ball. He spotted his right hand man, Gray, standing wide open. Natsu threw the ball to him and he caught it, sprinting into the in zone.

"Touchdown," Natsu yelled from under the dogpile of football players.

"Alright, that's it! Hit the showers," coach Guildarts yelled.

"Nice pass flame brain," Gray said as he jogged to Natsu.

"Nice run," he replied. They bumped fists and went into the locker rooms.

Natsu had his swim trunks on and he stepped into a bath of boiling water, and Gray did the same, except into an ice bath. Natsu smirked before cupping some of his water and splashing it on Gray's arm.  
"Damn fire freak! Do you wanna go," he yelled at Natsu.

"Sure, I've been itching for a punching bag," he retaliated, standing up. They launched at each other.

Levy's eyes about bulged out of her head when she saw how many skateboards were lined up on the wall. Lucy laughed at her expression and brought her over to a desk where a man with brown hair and silver eyes stood.  
"Hey Lucy. Watcha need," he said, holding his hand out.  
"Hey Kyle. My friend here is going to learn how to skate and she needs a board," Lucy replied slamming her palm against his.

"Ah, a newbie huh?" He put his elbow on the desk and eyed Levy. She shifted uncomfortable under his gaze and he snapped his fingers. "I have just the board."

Kyle walked through a door that leads to the back of the store and Lucy and Levy were left in silence.  
"Don't worry about him. He's the one who set me up with this board a couple years ago. You've never seen the bottom of my board have you," Lucy asked.  
"Nope." Levy had popped her "p". Lucy flipped it over and showed her the back. It had a dark blue starry sky on it and had an effect of a twinkling sky. Across the board it said "Zodiac" in curved, sharp letters.

"Oohh! So whenever you were referring to Zodiac," Levy started.

"Yep, I was talking about my board."

The two girls were interrupted by a crash coming from the room Kyle was in.

"Goddamn it Kyle. He never knows how to keep this place intact," Lucy mumbled to herself before walking to the back. There she found him surrounded by boxes, but he was already halfway done with cleaning them up.

"Don't worry, I got this. Get outta here," he said without looking up at Lucy. She simply rolled her eyes and walked back out of the shop. Levy was standing there with a worried expression.

"Chill out Lev. Old bird brain back there just messed a few things up," Lucy said pointing her thumb back at the room.

"I heard that blondie," Kyle said walking back out.

"Sorry pops."

He shot her a glare before turning to Levy. "Here. This should be perfect for you."

"Come on Lev, get on it and let's see how it is."

Levy uses the counter and Lucy's arm to stand on the ruff surface of the skateboard and she can stand with her feet a perfect shoulder length apart. Lucy nodded at Kyle and she helped her get off. Levy picked it up and looked on the bottom of it. It had an orange and blue background with books spread all around it. In black ghosty letters, the word "Bookworm" spread across the bottom.

"I'll take it," Levy said getting out her wallet.

"No payment necessary. This one's on the house. Besides, I owe Lucy a favor."

The two girls smiled at the store's owner and walked out, one having a board she didn't have before.

"It's not that hard Levy," Lucy said as she stood on her board, perfectly still. "Just put your feet shoulder length apart on top of the bolts and stand there."

Levy licked her lips and tried for the umpteenth time that day, finally accomplishing standing still on her board.  
"See? Now, you need to learn how to balance while moving."

"No way Lucy! I can barely do this," Levy said, gesturing at her feet.

"You're doing it perfectly. I mean come on, you just flared your arms like you were drowning and guess what? You didn't move an inch."

The bluenette stopped. She was right, Levy didn't even move a millimeter.

"Alright, fine," she agreed. Lucy stepped off her board and walked over to her.

"Okay, I'm going to push you off, but then let go. I want you to stay on for as long as you can, okay?"

"Alright."

Lucy gently pushed Levy's back and she started moving. She panicked at first, but eventually got used to adjusting her body to stay balanced as she moved. She smiled at her accomplishment, but started to slow down. Lucy appeared next to her.

"Time to kick. Copy exactly what I do," Lucy said looking over her shoulder. Levy nodded and watched her carefully. Lucy eased her foot off her board and simply kicked the ground with the tips of her shoes. Levy copied her, and started speeding up once more.

"Guess what Lev, you're riding," Lucy said smiling. Levy smiled back before losing her balance and crashing into a bush. "Oohhhh." Lucy giggled a little bit after seeing her pop up. "That was pretty good for your first attempt. You alright?" She held out her hand to Levy.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Levy answered. She took Lucy's hand and pulled herself up before crouching to grab her board. Lucy stomped her foot on the end of hers and it flew into her hands.

"It's getting late anyway. I think we better get home," Levy said looking up and seeing a starry sky. Lucy followed her eyes and her hand immediately went to the crystal heart charm that's hanging around her neck.

"Yeah. I'll walk you home and ride to mine," Lucy said looking away from the sky.

They both started walking to Levy's house.

"Man, I wanna be home already," Natsu mumbled to himself. He heard wheels on concrete before a strange sound that sounded like wood on concrete. He looked up ahead and saw a head of blonde hair walking down a grassy hill by a river. He followed her and looked around a building to see she was simply laying on the grass, something shiny in her hand. Then he saw something run down her cheek. _Is she crying_ he asked himself.

"Mama, I miss you. Come back," the blonde whimpered silently.

Natsu was shocked, he had never seen this girl before. Hell, he knew absolutely nothing about her, but he hated seeing her cry. He stepped out from his hiding place, quietly approaching her.

"Beautiful sky right," he asked in a low voice. The blonde shot up immediately turning around with her eyes wide. She finally sighed when she saw who it was.

"Yeah," she said softly before looking away and wiping her tears.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before, what's your name," he asked taking a seat next to her.  
"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

She was shocked at herself. She didn't know the guy, but she gave him her name? For all she knew, he could be a crazy sociopath, but the boy simply smiled softly at her.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy looked over into his deep onyx eyes and smiled back. "It's nice to meet you Natsu."

"So what are you doing out here alone? I mean, isn't it dangerous for girls your age?"

"I just wanted to look at the stars and moon, and I don't know. I just got a place here. To be honest, you're only the third person I know in this entire city," she replied, looking back up at the moon.

"Well don't you live with someone?"  
"No. I'm all alone." Lucy pulled her Galaxy S3 out of her pocket and saw the time: 11:53 p.m. "Shit! If I don't get to bed soon I'm not going to wake up early enough to get to school tomorrow." She quickly stood up and grabbed her board and her pale blue Nike bag after clipping her necklace back around her neck.

"I'll walk you," Natsu offered, also standing up. "Where do you live?"

"The Lamia apartments."

"Hey, I live there too." He smiled a big toothy grin that made Lucy blush and look away.

"O-oh. Cool, so we would be walking home together anyway," she laughed. He loved her laugh; it was like music to his ears.

"Yeah, we would."

They walked up on the sidewalk and Natsu was surprised to see her put a skateboard down and step on it.

"You actually know how to ride," he asked.

"Yeah. Ever since I was five." She smiled at him and started skating away. He smirked and pulled out a board of his own before racing off to catch up with her. "Oh? I didn't think this town had any other skaters."

"Nope. Only my group and you."  
"And my friend Levy. I'm teaching her."

"Nice."

"Mhm."

They continued to ride in silence until they got in front of their building.

"Why are you still following me," Lucy asked curiously.

"Apparently we're neighbors," Natsu chuckled as he opened the door to his apartment.  
"I guess so." Lucy opened hers too.

"Goodnight Luce," Natsu said cheerfully before closing the door.

 _Luce?_ Lucy stood there for a minute pondering the nickname before closing her door as well.

She heard her phone go off and peered at the screen, still groggy from sleep. _Ugh, I don't wanna go to school today_ she complained in her head, but she got up anyway. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before blow drying her hair. Then she applied a light layer of makeup along with some eyeliner and mascara, but she didn't go overboard. Then she straightened her hair and walked over to her closet. She grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white tank top. She put on a white and black- patterned cardigan over it and finally put on a pair of knee length brown leather boots. She added onto the outfit with her precious crystal heart necklace. Lucy strapped a belt that was the same shade as her leather boots to her side, which had her celestial spirit keys in a little pouch. She grabbed her phone off the charger and tapped on Spotify. She plugged in her earbuds and a song called Backseat Serenade by All Time Low came on, and that was one of her favorite songs. She hummed with it as she put on her black leather jacket. She carried her Nike bag on her back and picked up her board with a piece of bread between her glossed lips.

Lucy opened her door to find that Natsu was standing in front of it, his fist raised to knock on the door. She pulled out one of her earbuds before he started talking.

"Yo Luce," he said with his signature goofy grin. She blushed and pulled the bread out of her mouth after eating a bite of it. She also turned down the volume on her music and put it in her back pocket.  
"What are you doing here Natsu," she asked. He didn't answer, he was too busy admiring how the black eyeliner gave her warm chocolate eyes a piercing look, perfectly balancing out the warmness and the badassness.

"Uh… I uh… I was going to see if you wanted to walk to school together," he said looking away to hide the blush on his face.

"Uhm, Natsu?"

He looked over at her and she lifted up her skateboard.

"Not allowed on school grounds," he said simply. She puffed out her cheeks but set it down next to her front door. Then she stepped out of her apartment and closed and locked the door. She turned to Natsu and they started walking. She looked over at her pink haired companion and realized he was wearing a letterman jacket. Under that he wore a black t shirt and he also had on regular blue jeans. He just wore simple white converse like he had yesterday. _Dayum! He's hot_ Lucy thought to herself. She quickly looked away from his eyes, her face like a freaking apple. He quietly laughed, but kept walking.  
"So you said I was only the third person you met in this city right," Natsu asked, trying to make a conversation.  
"Yep," Lucy replied.

"Who all do you know?"

"Well, just you, Levy, and Kyle, but Kyle I met when he gave a board to my older brother."

"Who's your older brother?"

"Sting Eucliffe. I haven't seen him since he taught me how to ride a skateboard. He was 7, but he knew how to." Lucy faintly smiled at the memory, but Natsu froze. She turned around, stopping as well. "What?"

"Sting's on the football team at our school… and so am I… he's captain," Natsu said with a dumbfound expression.

"W-wait… my brother is… he's here," she asked in complete shock.

"Yeah. I have his phone number if you want me to-"Natsu started walking once more.

"No. I joined the cheerleading squad anyway… he's going to see me either way." Lucy followed him.

"Wait, how?"

"Easy, I tried out before I moved here."

"Oh, well that's cool."

"Mhm."

"Hey, since you know only like, four people now, do you want to come meet my friends?"

Lucy smiled at him. "Yeah, sure."

The two walked the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't awkward though, it was actually comfortable. Lucy was lost in her thoughts about Sting. _He's here? Why did father send him away if we were just going to end up in the same high school? Why didn't he send me with him?_ Questions ran through Lucy's head a mile a minute. She was so lost in her own mind that she didn't realize her and Natsu were standing in front of the gates.

"Lucy, welcome to Magnolia International," Natsu said, dramatically making a huge gesture in the air. She laughed at his weird moves and said, "Why thank you," in a weird accent. The two laughed and walked inside.  
"Oi! Fire idiot," someone shouted. The two teenagers turned and saw a raven haired man running towards them. He had on a navy blue shirt and black pants. "Damn. Are you deaf or what?"

"Nope, just trying to zone out your annoying voice ice princess," Natsu retaliated.

The man's dark blue eyes shifted to Lucy and asked, "Who's this?"

"Gray, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is Gray. He's also on the football team," Natsu answered.

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said with a small smile.  
"Nice to meet you too. So you doing any sports?"

"Yeah, cheerleading."

"Psh, that's not a sport."

"Yes it is. I'd like to see you try to do three back handsprings in a row and then have to hold another girl on your shoulders," Lucy said with a little sassiness.

"I could do that in my sleep," Gray said rolling his eyes. Lucy scoffed and kept walking. Natsu smirked at Gray and he raised his eyebrows. "What are you looking at tobacco freak?"

"What? I like hot sauce, and don't call me that ever again stripper."

"I'm not a fucking stripper!"

"Where's your shirt then," Natsu asked as he ran to catch up with Lucy.

"Shit!"

Lucy had found her locker and put all of her extra textbooks in it. She kept her celestial keys on her belt and kept her math textbook, along with a note book, in her bag. She closed her locker to find Natsu was standing behind the door.  
"So what's your schedule," he asks. Lucy pulls out a crumpled piece of paper and smooths it out before looking at it.

"Well, this period I have Conbolt. Algebra two, honors."

"Same here, follow me."

Lucy and Natsu started walking down the hall when the bell rang and students ran for their classrooms like ants scattering. Natsu took Lucy's hand and said, "Hang on to me so we don't get separated."

Her faced blushed a lot realizing that her hand was in Natsu's, but she kept going anyway. Natsu weaved through the crowd like a pro. They finally arrive at the classroom and Natsu takes Lucy over to Macao.

"What do you want Dragneel," he asks, writing on the board.

"Lucy here needs a seat," Natsu said releasing her hand, much to Lucy's dismay. Macao put the chalk down and looked over at her.

"New student?"

"Yeah. Homeschooled my entire life," Lucy responds shoving her hands in her jacket pockets. At that time, Natsu walked to his seat.

"Well, you can sit behind Minerva. Orland," he called out.

"Yeah," a girl with sickly green eyes look over. Lucy didn't like the sight of her; she just got a bad vibe. She had long black hair; a section was tied up into ponytails on top of her head, but they were buns. She also braided two sections on both sides of her heads just behind her bangs. She had a dark blue eyeshadow on and her lips were dark.

"Heartfilia is sitting behind you," Macao commented before turning towards the board once more. Minerva smirked at her. Lucy made her way to the back of the room, but was interrupted by a foot who belonged to none other than Minerva.

"Wow, you're such a loser," she said with a scoff.

"You have a problem with me bitch," Lucy said regaining her balance.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh, I didn't know you needed a hearing aid. I called you a bitch."

"You don't have a right to call me that whore."  
"I'll call you whatever the hell I please. You don't scare me."

"Bad idea princess."  
"Princess? I don't think so."

"Would you prefer I called you slut then?"

"I don't care what you call me. Frankly, I don't give a flying chicken shit about your opinion."

"Enough!" The girls looked over to see Macao interrupting their fight.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever." She took her place behind Minerva.

She on the other hand, made a puppy dog face and apologized profusely to Conbolt.

"Kiss ass much," Lucy mumbled, but only she heard it. Natsu gazed at her from the back of the room. _This girl… has some serious guts. I wonder if she could be just as tough as Erza. Erza beat that psycho in a fight before_ he thought to himself. He smirked and Macao started the class.

Somewhere in the middle of it, Lucy had received a text and looked down at her phone.

 **You're going to really regret that.**

She frowned at the text. She didn't recognize the number and just deleted it. Natsu noticed this when the bell rang.  
"So who texted you Luce," he asked while they walked down the hall.

"I don't know. One of Minerva's puppets probably, or her. I don't really care to be honest," Lucy said shrugging.

"Let me see your schedule." Lucy dug the paper out of her bag and gave it to him. "Ah, so we have three classes together. The first and last two. Same magic class huh? I look forward to seeing whatever you do."

"Same to you Dragneel."

They both laughed and separated to their classes.

The day went by slowly, but Lucy was happy when it was lunch time. She walked out of the lunch line and looked for somewhere to sit.

"Yo Lucy!"

She turned and saw Gray walking up behind her.

"Hey Gray. What's up?"

"Not a whole lot, do you wanna eat with us?"

"Sure."

Gray led her over to a table where she found Natsu surrounded by a bunch of girls. _So he's the one every girl fangirls over? Oi_ she thought to herself. Natsu made eye contact with her and smiled. "Hey Luce!"

"Hey Natsu."

All the girls that were surrounding him a minute ago were turned to her, their eyes filled with jealousy. Then they all started whispering.

"Who's she?"

"I don't know. She dresses like a slut though."

"Natsu likes _her_?"

"Natsu was supposed to be mine!"

Lucy finally had it and shouted at the girls, "If you have a problem, come tell me to my face. Whispering isn't going to solve anything."

The girls, Gray, Natsu, and their friends were all looking at Lucy with a surprised expression, but the girls took the hint; they walked away.

"Damn Bunny Girl, temper," a man with piercings told her. She looked at him and he had long, mane like black hair and blue eyes. He was tanner than Natsu and pretty buff.

"Bunny Girl? I don't even know you metal head," Lucy retaliated, still the slightest bit annoyed. _Fantastic first day this is turning out to be_ she thought.

"Whoa, chill," the man said back over Natsu and Gray's loud laughs. "Name's Gajeel."

"Lucy."

"Hey Lu," she heard her name and turned around to find her bookworm best friend.

"Hey Levy! Didn't know you went to this school too," Lucy said smiling.

"Oi shrimp! You know her," Gajeel interrupted.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? And yes I do. We met last weekend and now she's my best friend," Levy answered sitting next to him.

More students walked over and were interested by Lucy.

"Hello. Who might you be," a girl with scarlet hair asked.

"Hey and I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"My name's Erza Scarlet, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."  
The two girls smiled at each other.

"Gray! Why are you ignoring Juvia," a girl with blue hair pouted.

"Oh hey Juvia. Sorry, I was just talking to Lucy."

"Hey," Lucy says. "Name's Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you."

"LOVE RIVAL!"

Lucy was super confused. _Love rival? Wait… she thinks I have a thing for Gray? Gross_ she thought.

"Oh trust me, that would never happen. Not interested," Lucy says going back to her food.

"H-hey! What's that supposed to mean," Gray exclaimed. Everyone started laughing.

"Dude, you just got rejected by the new girl," Gajeel teased. "Gihi."

"I didn't even say anything! Besides, the feeling's mutual."

"Good to know," Lucy said. Natsu was still laughing, but a wave of relief washed over him when she said she wasn't interested. _Shit, I can't like this girl! Although, she is pretty sweet and cute, and sexy. And badass. She's like the perfect combination to be honest_ Natsu said mentally. The bell rang and lunch was over. The new group of friends all went their separate ways.

The day was long and boring for Lucy; she didn't like the lectures or how every student either hated her or stared at her ass and her boobs. She was walking to her magic class and heard a few guys cat calling her. She clenched her teeth when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She grabbed the guy's wrist and twisted it to where it would hurt like hell, but it wasn't sprained or broken.

"Don't even think about it," she said with a deadly voice.

The dude's eyes widened and he walked back over to his friends, who were looking at her with a scared expression. She stepped in their direction and they ran the opposite way. _Wooses_ she insulted. She arrived at her locker and put all of her things in it except for her keys. She closed her locker and hands covered her eyes.  
"Guess who," a husky voice said.

"I'm going to guess if you don't let go of me I'm going to make it to where you can't have children," Lucy said with an annoyed voice.

"Geez Luce, what's the matter," the voice said as she was able to see light again. She turned around and saw Natsu standing there. Lucy locked her locker and they started walking towards their class.

"Sorry pinky. Just having a bad day. Seriously, worst lectures ever, worst teachers ever, all the girls hate me or something and I just almost had a guy grope me. So sorry if I'm a little pissed."

"I'm sorry. I know how much that sucks, but you'll love our magic class. It's awesome."

"I hope so. I really need this to be a good period or else I just might kill someone today," Lucy responded rubbing her temples.

"All our friends are in this class. You know, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Levy. Everyone. It'll be fun."

She looked up at her pink haired best friend and he smiled at her. She smiled back and they arrived in front of the school.

"Natsu, what are we doing here," Lucy asks.

"We always have to go somewhere far away when we practice our magic. We're well… reckless. So come on, I'll lead you there," Natsu intertwined his fingers with hers and they started walking. "So have you picked a guild yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, so guilds are magical places where you basically do nothing but hang out. You have to have chosen a guild a week after you came to school."

"What's the point in a guild?"

"They show what your ambition is. There are three different ones at our school. Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, and Fairytail. Blue Pegasus excels in arts and that kind of thing, Sabertooth excels in sports, but Fairytail excels in protection, academics, AND sports. Most of our members are on one sports team or another. Like, Juvia is the captain of the swim team, and you'll see why this period, Gray's on football and ice hockey, Gajeel is football and basketball, Erza is number one in kendo, and Levy's in track. She's surprisingly fast for a shorty," Natsu explains. "Oh yeah! And they make you get a tattoo of the guild's emblem."

"Okay, so I'm guessing you're in Fairytail?"

Natsu takes his jacket off and rolls up his sleeve to reveal a dark red tattoo on his right bicep.

"Yep."

"Nice. What sports are you in besides football?"

"Well I do three: football, basketball, baseball."  
"But aren't they all clumped together?"

"Nope. Football's in fall, basketball is in winter, and baseball's spring. Then I start football practice again in summer."

"Huh, so sports is basically your life," Lucy said stuffing her hands in her pockets.  
"Mhm."

At that time, they arrive on an open field and see a group of students and they run over to them.

"Ah Natsu, nice of you to show up my boy," a short man comments.

"Sorry gramps. I had to show Lucy the way here and explain the guilds to her."

"Ah Lucy. Welcome to Magnolia my child. I'm Makarov. Care to show us what kind of magic you use?"

"Uh, sure," Lucy responds. She takes three keys off of her belt, two gold and one silver. The class stands back and she turns around.  
"OPEN, GATES OF THE LITTLE DOG, LION, AND TWINS! NICOLA, LOKE, AND GEMINI," she shouts. A golden magic circle appears beneath her and there's a puff of smoke. The class has to cover their eyes to shield the light and there are three more figures than before. Or, two and a half?

There was a tiny white figure with an orange pointy nose; he kinda looked like a mini snowman. There was also two floating blue figures that kept saying "Piri Piri." Finally, there was a man dressed in a tailored suit with sunglasses on. He had orange spiky hair and cat ears on his head.

"Ah, so you're a celestial mage? I've never seen one who can open three gates at once," Makarov marveled.

"Well I was homeschooled my whole life and my family taught me how to use magic," Lucy said picking up the small white figure. "Let me introduce you guys. This is Plue." She points to the figure in her arms.

"Pun puuuun," he says, making all the girls gush over how cute he is.

"That's Loke, but his real name's Leo," she says pointing to the man with the orange hair.

"Hello ladies," he said with a smile that made all the girls swoon. (All except for Erza, Juvia, and Levy of course)

"And they are the Gemini twins, Gemi and Mini."

"Piri Piri!"

"Very very nice my child! Give it up for her," Makarov said clapping his hands. The rest of the class clapped their hands as well and she closed all their gates.

"So why don't you explain what a celestial mage is," Makarov suggested. Lucy shrugged.  
"Okay, well. It's pretty simple. I'm a holder type mage and I use my magic in the form of keys. They open gates to what's known as the Spirit World and friends come to pass through them, kind of like a minute ago. The silver keys are the ones that you can find in magic stores, but the golden ones are rare. Those are the Zodiac keys; they open the gates to the zodiac signs. The ones I have are Taurus, Sagittarius, Aquarius, Aries, Leo, Gemini, Virgo, Cancer, Capricorn, and Scorpio. I'm only missing two. So that's basically it," she says, ending her small speech.

The entire class is in awe. Natsu eventually perks up and yells, "WAY TO GO LUCE!"

She blushes and laughs a little.

"Good work. Time to start the lesson. I want everyone to partner up," Makarov yells. Natsu runs over to Lucy and grabs her hand.

"Hiya _partner_ ," Natsu smirks.

She blushes at his comment and looks over to see who else is paired up. She sees that Erza is with a blue haired boy, Levy is with Gajeel, and Gray is with Juvia.  
"Oi! What are we doing old man," a senior with blonde hair yells.

"I want you to fight each other and test your partners' strengths," Makarov responds.

"What?!" The entire class is shocked. Natsu looks over at Lucy and thinks _Oh, bring it. I've been itching to fight someone._

Lucy looks at Natsu and smirks. She snatches her hand away from his and gets into a fighting stance. He does the same and Makarov shouts, "FIGHT!"

Natsu starts by launching himself at her with a punch, but was surprised when she grabbed his fist and tossed him over her head like he weighted nothing. She then pulled out two gate keys and yelled, "OPEN, GATES OF THE ARCHER AND THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS AND SAGITTARIUS!"

"Mooooooooooo!"

"Happy to be of service Lady Lucy!"

"I want the both of you to go over and fight pinky over there," Lucy said with a sinister look in her eye. Natsu was actually scared of the sweet-turned-evil blonde. He quickly stood up and yelled, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

Needless to say, his attack greatly surprised Lucy and both she and her spirits were hit head on with the attack. Lucy was burnt in multiple places and her clothes were torn. She looked up and her spirits were gone. She staggers to her feet, but Natsu walks over to her with a concerned face. _I'm sorry you guys, you had better be okay_ she said in her mind.  
"Luce, I'm sorry. I guess I over did that," Natsu said.

She hides her smirk and punches him in the stomach before sprinting to a nearby pond. The hit had knocked the wind out of Natsu and he was able to stand on his feet when he heard Lucy shout, "OPEN, GATE OF THE WATER BEARAR, AQUARIUS!"

A mermaid with hair a little lighter than Juvia's appeared and turned around with an evil look in her eye.

"You blonde bimbo! What did you summon me for," she yelled, obviously not happy at all.

"Go over and beat Natsu and I'll let you go back to Scorpio. Remember, you can't close your own gate without my consent!"

Aquarius clicked her tongue and wiped out the entire class before closing her gate.

"Dammit Aquarius," Lucy shouted getting up from the ground. She suddenly felt dizzy and dropped back to her back, but little did she know, Natsu was running over to her.

"Luce! Are you okay," he yelled.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just ran out of power is all," she said shakily. Her face had gotten pale and she was shaking.

"Natsu, take her home. School's out anyway," Makarov said. He nodded and picked her up bridal style and walked away from the field. She had passed out on the way there.

Lucy's eyelids fluttered open and she looked around. She was in someone's bedroom and had a warm rag on her head. She groaned as she felt her head wanting to split open.

"Hey," a velvety voice said. Lucy looked over and she saw Natsu coming into the room. "How ya feeling?"

Lucy smiled gently and sat up before getting a dizzy spell. Natsu helped her up and moved her pillows so she could lean on them. "I'm alright. Just have an exploding head," she laughed.

"Geez. Why did you spend all of your magic energy on one fight?"

"I don't know. When I start fighting I just don't think. I really need to break that habit haha."

Natsu flicked her nose and Lucy wiggled it.

"Dork. I'm the same way though," Natsu laughed.

"Hey, where am I?"

"My bedroom. I couldn't exactly get into your apartment."

Lucy nodded and started getting off the bed.  
"What are you doing," Natsu asked.

"I'm going home. I don't want to trouble you anymore."

"What trouble? It's my job to make sure you're okay."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're best friends aren't we?"

Lucy froze at his question. _We met yesterday and he already thinks I'm his best friend_ she asked herself. She smiled at him.

"Yeah." She got up and noticed that she didn't have her boots on. "Where are my shoes?"

"Do you think you're okay enough to run?"

"Yeah. Headache's gone. I'm fine again."

"Then turn around."

She did so and saw Natsu holding her boots in her hand. She groaned and started running after him. They ran around the house for several minutes until Lucy hunched over, put her hands on her knees, and panted.  
"Damn you Natsu."

He laughed and gave her boots back. She grabbed her bag and dug her keys out of it.

"Sorry Luce. Just trying to have a little fun." They both laughed and Lucy went home, but Natsu stood at his door while she unlocked her door. His shoulder was against the frame and he had his hands in his pockets. Lucy looked over at him and he was smiling at her.

"What," she asked.

"Nothing. Just realized how cute you are." Her eyes widened and she looked away. He chuckled. "See you tomorrow." She heard the door close and looked back. A grin spread across her face and she walked into her apartment.

"Shit," Lucy yelled. She scrambled around the house desperately trying to get ready.

"Lucy! Are you ready yet," Natsu asked walking in the door.  
"No! I woke up late! Ya know what, fuck it!"

Lucy came out of her room in boot jeans and converse. She had a baggy gray hoodie on and her hair was in a messy bun. She had no makeup on her face. She grabbed a piece of bread, her phone and headphones, and her Nike bag and walked out of the door with Natsu. They walked down the sidewalk and Lucy turned to him.

"So Natsu, still think I look cute?"

"Yep. You actually look cuter without makeup," he said with a dark red blush on his cheeks.

"Aha, good joke," Lucy said laughing and putting her hands in her back pockets.

Natsu stopped one of her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I'm serious Lucy. I don't know what it is, but something about you is different. It feels weird right here," Natsu said moving her hand over his heart.  
"It feels weird when I'm around you too Natsu."

"I don't know what it is, but I want to find out. What do you want to do?"

"I really wanna kiss you right now."

"That makes two of us."

The two students smile at each other and Natsu put his hand on her cheek and leaned in. His lips grazed hers softly and they smiled, but didn't pull back. Lucy stood on her toes and kissed him again, swiping her tongue across his lower lip, but pulling back.

"Come on Luce, you're teasing me," he said pouting.

"Yep, now. Now, are we dating now or no?"

"Hm, maybe."

"Now you're the one teasing me," Lucy said crossing her arms.

"I know. It was payback, but what can I say? That what a boyfriend does to his girlfriend."

Lucy smiled a wide smile at him and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and hugging his neck. He smiles too and wraps his arms around her back. She got down and they intertwined their fingers.  
"Come on, we're gonna be late."

The new couple walked into their first class hand in hand. They took their seats, ignoring all of the whispers and jealous glares from Natsu's fangirls. During class, the two were working on their assignment when Lucy got a text. She looked at it and her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"What the matter babe," Natsu asked.

"I got a text and it's weird. It says 'Boyfriend huh? Not for long.'"

"Do you recognize the number," he says in a deep voice. Lucy looks over and can see worry in his eyes.

"No. The caller ID says unknown."

"Give it here."

Lucy handed him her phone and he texted something to the person. He gives the phone back and continues doing his assignment. She looks at the text he sent.

 **It's Lucy's boyfriend. Hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I will make sure you don't live to see tomorrow.**

She locks her phone and puts it in her Nike bag. She looks back down at the assignment but can't help but think about that text. _Who wants Natsu? I'm so confused. It's got to be someone in this room. Besides, I've never gotten a text from this number before_ Lucy thinks. She looks around the classroom and spots someone glaring at them. Lucy nudges Natsu and he looks up, not breaking eye contact with the girl. She can see him look at her in her peripherals.

"Who's she," she asks. Natsu looks at who she's staring at. The girl's eyes widen and she looks away. He and Lucy face each other.

"That's Karilan. She's like my own personal stalker."

"I think she's been staring at us the entire class period. Like, glaring."

"Do you think she's the one who sent the text?"

"I don't know. She's the only one I've noticed staring at the both of us this long."

Lucy looked back at Karilan and she was talking to her friend. Natsu didn't look at her, he kept his eyes on her. She looked back at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Second day and I already have enemies," she laughed. He looked closely to make sure it wasn't an act, but he saw humor in her eyes.

"That's my girl, tough as nails." He kissed her cheek and she laughed.

Three hours had passed and finally it was lunch time. Lucy was walking to the lunchroom when she was shoved into a locker. Her head was bashed into a locker and she became dizzy. She felt a sharp pain in her right arm and looked at it. There was a large gash that went from her shoulder to her elbow. She clenched the wound and saw someone coming towards her.

"I'll pay for hurting you huh? Let's see how your boyfriend reacts to this," the voice said. She looked up and saw Karilan. Lucy could feel something running down her head and lifted her hand. When she brought it away, there was a red liquid running down her fingers. _Blood_ Lucy thought.

"N-Natsu wouldn't want y-you to do this. I-if anything it w-w-would make h-him hate y-you more," Lucy said getting dizzier. _Shit. I'm losing too much blood_ she thought.

"Oh, I know Natsu would want me to do this. He doesn't like you; he likes me. After all, I'm the most popular girl in school. Why wouldn't he?"

"Y-you're a slut who doesn't deserve him."

Karilan brought her hand up and it started glowing black. "I would advise you to shut up."

"I'm n-not afraid of you."

Lucy's vision started getting blurry and she was panting. Karilan snarled and a shadow sword appeared in her hands.

"R-requipt magic," Lucy asked.

"No. I'm a shadow mage."

Karilan put the tip of her sword to Lucy's neck and said, "Say goodbye Heartfilia."

At that moment, Lucy's body glowed a bright light. "I'm not just a celestial mage," she said. "LIGHT'S GRACE!"

A blinding light erupted in the hall and Karilan had to cover her eyes. When the light disappeared, she looked down to see Lucy was gone. "DAMN IT!"

Lucy ran as far away as she could; she made it all the way to Fairy Hills. Luckily she had her Nike bag, which had her phone. She slammed her front door shut, walked into the kitchen, and called Natsu.

"Hey baby. Where were you," he asked.

"N-natsu. I'm at home and I-I need…"

Lucy had passed out.

Natsu was in his science class with his phone up to his ear, waiting for Lucy to finish her sentence.

"Luce?"

He waited for an answer, but he started to get worried.

"Lucy." Still no answer. "Lucy answer me goddamn it!" He stood up and ran out of the class room. "Lucy I'm on my way. You had better be okay." He hung up the phone and ran into Gray.

"Out of my way stripper," he yelled, not stopping. He heard footsteps behind him and knew that Gray was following him.

"Why the fuck are you leaving school you idiot," he yelled as they ran out the front doors. Natsu explained everything that happened from when Lucy got that text. They had already made it to the apartments and Natsu was springing up the stairs and opening Lucy's front door.

"Lucy," he yelled.

Gray looked down and saw a blood trail.

"Natsu," Gray said tapping his arm. Natsu looked where he was facing and his eyes widened. He followed the blood trail and found Lucy laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Her skin was very pale and she was barely breathing. Gray immediately called for an ambulance and Natsu held Lucy.

"Come on you idiot! We need to do something," Gray said kneeling next to Lucy.

Natsu nodded and Gray grabbed her towels to put pressure on her wound on her arm. Natsu looked at her head and also grabbed a towel and wiped up the blood on her face. Luckily, the wound wasn't too deep and it had already stopped bleeding. The paramedics ran in through the door bringing a stretcher.  
"Are either of you immediate family members," one of them asked.

"I'm her boyfriend if that counts for anything," Natsu said standing up as they lifted Lucy on the stretcher.

"Alright, you can come. I'm afraid he can't though."

"I'll bring our friends later," Gray said. Natsu nodded and ran out with the paramedics. He hopped into the ambulance and they sped off to the hospital. He held Lucy's left hand and whispered things to her. When they arrived, the doctors took Lucy into a room and asked Natsu to wait in the waiting room. He sat down and ran his hands through his hair. His phone started ringing and he answered.  
"Y-yeah," he said. He could feel a giant lump in his throat and he wanted to cry.

"Which hospital," he heard Gray say. There were voices in the background.

"Caitshelter."

"We're on our way."

They both hung up and Natsu allowed his tears to fall over his cheeks. _Lucy_ he thought. He sat there for about 10 minutes before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Erza, and Levy standing before him; Juvia and Levy were in tears and the guys and Erza were pissed off.

"Who the fuck did this to her," Gajeel asked with a dangerously low voice.

"I-I don't know," Natsu said with a shaking voice. He wiped his tears and clasped his hands together, propping them on his legs.

"Whoever did isn't not going to enjoy tomorrow."

"Anyone here for Lucy Heartfilia," a loud voice asked.

The entire group turned around to find a nurse looking down at her clipboard. She seemed to be about 30 and she had jet black hair and hazel eyes. They all walked over and stood in front of her.

"We are," Gray answered.  
"I was informed she came in with her boyfriend. Are you him?"

"No. I am," Natsu said stepping forward.

"Okay, I need to speak with you in private."

He waved his friends away and shoved his hands in his pockets. Once they were gone, he looked at the nurse. "Is she okay?"

"I'm afraid she lost a lot of blood due to the wound in her arm. We have a bag putting more blood into her veins, but she might have to stay here a few days. The wound in her head isn't that bad; she doesn't even need a bandage for it. Although she needed stitches for her arm," the nurse replied.

"W-will she be okay?"

"Yes sir. She will be fine."

Natsu let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Can I see her," he asked.

"Yes. You and all your friends if you would like." He nodded and she smiled gently. "You know your girlfriend is very lucky to have you. I can see how much you care for her."

"Thank you."

She nodded and they both turned around.

"Well," asked an impatient Erza.

"She's fine. We can see her, but I don't know if she's awake," Natsu responded. They all sighed with relief and went upstairs. They kept walking down the hall and eventually found a door with the name "Heartfilia" on it. Natsu opened the door quietly and stepped in. He saw Lucy laying in a bed with her golden hair fanning out on the pillow. He walked over to her, pulled up a chair, and held her hand.

"I can't let them get away with this," he said to his friends.

"We can't either," Gray responded, clenching his fists.

"We can't do anything to get back at whoever did it; I mean, we don't even know who _did_ attack her," Erza said not looking away from Lucy. Natsu felt her hand twitch and he widened his eyes.

"Nrgh," Lucy mumbled as her face contorted in pain. Her eyes fluttered open and everyone went silent. Her breathing was ragged and she had almost no color in her face, nor did she have any brightness in her eyes. The nurse definitely wasn't lying when she said Lucy had lost a lot of blood.

"Oh my God Lucy," Levy said covering her mouth.

Natsu leaned down and his forehead on her left hand. She felt tears hit the back of her hand and her eyes shifted to her boyfriend.

"N-at-su," Lucy said weakly.

"Don't talk. You need to rest," he said not looking up. She flipped her hand over and intertwined her fingers with his. He looked up and she gave him a small smile before closing her eyes once more. Her breathing became as even as it could and she was fast asleep once more.

Weeks passed ever since Lucy was in the hospital. The group had found out that the culprit was Karilan and she wasn't present the next week Lucy was back. Natsu never left her side; he escorted her to classes, home, and cheer practice. They had a game coming up and Lucy was in her kitchen cooking dinner when she heard her front door open and a voice shout, "GUESS WHO?!"

She laughed when her pink haired jock walked through the door.

"Hey," she said not looking away from the pan. He walked behind her and kissed her cheek before wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Watcha cooking," he asked.

"Just some chicken, and before you ask, yes you can have some. That's the entire reason I made extras."

"You're the best girl ever!"

Lucy laughed at Natsu's excitement and she felt him pull away from her. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out two glass bottles of cream soda.

"So how're you feeling," he asked taking a sip of his soda.

"I'm alright. My arm's still sore, but I'm getting there."

"Are you gonna be able to cheer at tomorrow's game?"

"Yeah. I just can't lift or anything," she said taking the chicken out of the pan and putting it on two plates. She took the hot sauce out of the cabinet and poured almost the entire bottle on Natsu's share.

"Just how you like it," she said with a smile. Natsu gave her a quick peck on her lips before walking to the couch saying, "Thanks babe!"

She laughed and joined him. The two ended up watching a horror movie called "Another Me" while eating their dinner.

"That movie was so lame," Natsu said as Lucy turned off the TV.

 **SPOILER ALERT**

"Yeah. It was confusing too. I mean, she had a twin, but the twin died because of something with the mom," Lucy started walking to the kitchen.

"But the girl started going crazy because people were saying there was another her right?"  
"Yeah, but it was the twin? I thought she was dead! I mean, the dad held her body in his arms!"

"My brain hurts," Natsu said as he clutched his head.

Lucy laughed, but then yawned. She looked at the time and saw it was two o'clock in the morning.

"I wanna go to bed," Lucy said trudging to her room. Natsu followed and they both laid down in the bed. He kissed her lips passionately before playfully kissing all over her face. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Goodnight Natsu," she said into his chest.

"Goodnight Luce," he answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

 **Hi guys! SO I was planning on making this a one shot, but idk whether or not I should continue it. I mean, I've read plenty of one shots that end like this, but idk. Tell me what you think? :)**


	2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hi guys! I'm so sorry this isn't an update, but I just submitted Let's Do This to the Inkitt writing contest by suggestion of annhug. Thanks again by the way! It would be so awesome if you guys could go and vote for it, probably a longshot by now, but still. I would really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So I FINALLY got the second part of this story done. In my word documents, this story took up 29 pages. I never knew I could write that much with only two chapters XD Soooo without further ado, here's the two of my two-shot The Girls and The Jocks**

"Let's go Fairies," Lucy shouted as she did a cartwheel. Natsu was sitting on the sidelines at the moment and was watching her with a smile on his face.

"Natsu get your ass on the field," Guildarts shouted. Natsu quickly put his helmet on and ran out to his position, highfiving his teammate on the way. Lucy saw this and wished for him to be safe. Her coach shouted at her to start another cheer and she broke her gaze away from Natsu.

Lucy and Natsu's hands were intertwined as they walked to his car, but they both stopped when they saw a familiar face.

"Lucy," the man said.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and a scar ran across his head above his left eye.

"Sting," Lucy said happily. Natsu let go of her hand and she ran towards her older brother tackling him in a hug.

"Damn sis. You would be amazing on the team with that tackle," Sting said as he wrapped his arms around her. Natsu smiled at the sight. He was happy his girlfriend had finally found her brother and that she was happy. He stepped towards them and suggested that they all go and get something to eat. The siblings nodded and Sting went off to his car. Lucy was smiling like an idiot; her life couldn't be more perfect. She loved her school, she loved her boyfriend, AND she had found her brother. The couple entered Natsu's car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm so glad that I decided to come to Magnolia," Lucy said as she held Natsu's hand.

"Me too."

He kissed the back of her hand and rubbed small circles on the back of it as they rode to the restaurant.

"Thanks again Natsu. That really hit the spot," Sting said rubbing his swollen stomach on the way out of the grill/bar.

"I know right! And you're welcome bro. Just glad you and Lucy could get to know one another," Natsu replied with his beach ball stomach.

"I can't believe you guys just spent two hours running, and then decided to eat until you're fat," Lucy said with a sight in between them.

"Shut up sis," Sting said before pulling her under his arm and giving her a noogy.

The trio laughed, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. Lucy stopped in front of Natsu before they got to the car and hugged him. Startled, Natsu stares at his girlfriend for a while before wrapping his arms around her as well. He heard her sniffle and grew concerned.  
"Hey, what's the matter," he asked as he brought a hand up to smooth her hair down, the other staying at the small of her back.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm the happiest I've ever been, and it's all because of you," Lucy said as she pulled back with a smile.

"How is it because of me? I didn't do anything." Natsu brought his hand up to wipe away her tears.

"You gave me my brother back. That's something that I can never repay you for."

"After losing him for so long? Luce, you deserve to see him again."

Lucy smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips lightly, but the small gesture still left Natsu lightheaded.

"Let's go home," Lucy said.

Natsu nodded and the two got in his car and proceeded to their apartment buildings.

"That was exactly what I needed," Lucy said with a sigh as she wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel. Her hair was also wrapped in another one as she exited the bathroom, only to find that a certain pink-haired football player had came in.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL GET OUT OF HERE," Lucy yelled as she hid as much of herself as she could. She could feel the blood rush up to her cheeks.  
"What's the big deal Luce? I mean, I can only see your legs and shoulders," Natsu responded as he kept reading the stack of papers he had in his hands.  
"Still though, it's embarrass-PUT THAT DOWN!"  
Lucy walked over to him and snatched her precious story out of his hands. She held it close to her chest as Natsu begged to know what happens next.

"You're just going to have to wait to find out. I promised Levy she would be the first to read it."

Natsu pouted, but he knew that face doesn't work on Lucy unless she had felt guilty. She put the papers back on the desk and grabbed some clothes to change into. Before she walked back into the bathroom, she said, "Dragneel, you touch that story and I swear I'll castrate you." After that, she closed the door.

Said boy had frozen mid-action, but snapped out of it and did the smart thing (which was rare for him) and left it alone. So he decided to go downstairs and find a movie to watch. Natsu ended up picking yet another horror movie called The Gallows. He had seen it before, but never knew if Lucy had. He put it in and made their favorite horror movie snack: nachos. Lucy had come downstairs in a black tanktop and baggy gray sweats. Her wet hair was pulled on top of her head in a top-knot, and in Natsu's eyes, she couldn't look more beautiful.  
"I smell nachos. What movie are we watching this time?"

"The Gallows. Have you seen it?"

"Nope."

"You're in for a scare Luce," Natsu said darkly as he carried a tray (I kid you not, A TRAY) full of nachos to the coffee table in the living room. One half (Natsu's) had Doritos covered in cheese, jalapeños, and hot sauce. Lucy's side was the same chips covered in nacho cheese, lettuce, tomato, onions, and jalapeños. The blonde rolled her eyes at Natsu's comment and proceeded to the refrigerator to grab her a and Natsu a bottle of cream soda, make that multiple for both actually. Meanwhile, Natsu was grabbing a soft blanket and two pillows for the both of them. Once they were all set up, Natsu opened his arm for Lucy and she snuggled into his shirt, and he played the movie.

About halfway through, the jumpscares started getting really bad. Lucy found herself clutching on a pillow for dear life and stuffing her face full of nachos. Natsu smirked when an idea popped into his head. He waited for a perfect moment (you know, like when there's this big buildup to jumpscares, but there was nothing) and yelled, "boo," and grabbing Lucy's sides. She screamed and clutched the pillow like it was a lifeline.

"Dammit Natsu! You can't just do that! Especially not at one of those moments," she screamed as she laughed and cried at the same time.

"Oh come on Luce, you know you love me," Natsu said as he nuzzled his face in her neck. Lucy blushed and took a sip of her third and ate another nacho. The nuzzled his head with her own and they both chuckled before turning their attention back to the movie. Next thing Lucy knows, she's back to being buried in Natsu's neck.

Natsu had fallen asleep near the end of the movie, so Lucy just turned off the TV, grabbed her phone, and made herself comfortable. After a few minutes, Lucy had gotten a text from Sting.

 **Sting: Hey, you awake?**

Lucy smiled, still thinking it was unbelievable that she found her brother. She sent back

 **Me: Yeah, what's up?**

 **Sting: Nm, but I do have a question**

 **Me: Shoot**

 **Sting: Well, what exactly happened to your arm?**

Lucy froze at the question. She knows it's been like month ever since it's happened, but she knows Sting will still overreact. He always did when they were kids. Before they were separated, they had gone to the neighborhood park together quite a few times. A little boy came up to Lucy one day and he stole her jump rope, but he didn't know any better. In fact, he was younger than she was. But Lucy, only being three or so, started crying anyway. Sting, who was about 5, ran over and asked her what was the matter and she told him what had happened. Next thing Lucy knew, Sting had pushed the kid down and brought her toy back to her. She didn't know how he would react when he learns that Karilan had put her in the hospital for a few weeks. Finally, she sighed and told him the truth.

 **Me: I got attacked. It was no big deal though**

There was a pause that seemed like an eternity before he replied again.

 **Sting: Who attacked you?**

 **Me: Not important. I told you, it's not a big deal.**

Natsu had taken a deep breath and shifted so that his back was against the armrest and he was basically like a starfish. Lucy took the opportunity to move herself in between his legs and lay against his chest. As if a habit, Natsu's arms immediately wrapped around her waist and his read came to rest on her shoulder, still snoring away. She quietly and slowly moved the blanket up over both of them. Lucy also lowered the brightness of her phone so that she would wake Natsu up with the conversation she was having with Sting. She opened up the new message from him.

 **Sting: Bullshit. I saw the stitches through your longsleeve shirt. Who hurt you?**

Lucy sighed. Even though she hasn't seen him for about ten years, he could still make out what was wrong, physically or mentally, in a heartbeat.

 **Me: I'm not going to win this am I?**

 **Sting: Nope. Name please?**

 **Me: It was Karilan. I don't know what her last name is though. What happened is I was walking t lunch the day Natsu and I got together and she attacked me. I lost a lot of blood and had to be in the hospital for about two weeks or so. But I'm fine now and she already learned her lesson, so don't do anything anymore. There's a reason she has a broken arm.**

 **Sting: That was you?**

 **Me: Yeah. I don't exactly take crap from these people, I mean, did you hear about the new girl who told off Minerva?**

 **Sting: Yeah…**

 **Me: That was me. I don't take any bullshit from anyone.**

Lucy felt Natsu take a deep breath and she looked up at him, hoping she didn't wake him up. He released his breath and continued sleeping. She sighed in relief and looked back down at her phone.

 **Sting: I can see that. I won't do anything, but I'm going to be keeping my eye on her just in case. Her and Minerva both, but I don't think Minerva will do anything… considering she's my girlfriend…**

Lucy bolted straight up and screamed, "WHAT?!"  
Before she realized what was happening, Natsu opened his eyes in alarm and sat up with her. Once he scanned the apartment and realized there was no danger, he relaxed and let out a yawn.  
"What's the matter Luce," Natsu asked rubbing his eyes like a small child.

Lucy turned around with a smile and answered, "Nothing. You should go to bed, I can still see you're pretty tired."

Natsu leaned his head against her neck and whimpered.

"Come with meeee."

Lucy giggled at how adorable he was being. His pink spikes were a little wilder than usual and his eyes had the tired haze in them, and Lucy thought he couldn't be anymore adorable.

"I will after I clean all of this up okay? Just go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes, promise," Lucy said brushing some of his bags out of his face.

Natsu just nodded and trudged his way to her bedroom. She sighed and looked at the text she had sent Sting.

 **Me: Eh? Wow, okay, good to know that my brother's girlfriend hates me and I hate her too. But hey, if you're happy, then I'm happy.**

If she was honest, she was actually really upset that they were dating. She got bad vibes from Minerva, and she didn't trust her. There was nothing she could do though. Although she knew one thing, if Minerva is going to hurt her brother, Lucy would hurt her. Lucy concocted several scenarios of how she would torture and/or seriously mame Minerva if she were to ever hurt Sting. She got lost in her thoughts, so her body moved on its own. By the time she had snapped out of her thoughts, the kitchen was clean and she could head to bed. Lucy walked into her bedroom to find Natsu snoring away on her bed. She chuckled and plugged her phone up to charge. She knew she had gotten another text from Sting a while ago, but she was too tired to check it. So instead, she just crawled in the bed next to Natsu, who flipped over and wrapped his arm around her waist and put his other arm under her head.

"Gnight babe," he said with a kiss to her neck.

"Hold on, I thought you were already asleep," she asked before a yawn escaped her lips.

"Nah, just a good actor," he said with a husky voice that gave Lucy shivers.

"Well, goodnight baby," Lucy said as she snuggled against his chest.

Natsu smiled and kissed her neck once more and whispered, "Night beautiful."

"Lucy! Minerva! Just _how_ many times do I have to tell you two ladies to STOP fighting," Guildarts said for the third time that class period.

"Pops, Lucy ain't doing anything. Minerva is just being a bitch, as usual," someone in the class said.

"That's it, I have to separate you two. Miss Mitchel, will you please switch with Lucy?"

"S-sure."

The girls gathered their stuff and headed to their new desks. Lucy had arrived at hers, only to gin a beaming Natsu sitting right next to her.

"Well hey there _partner_ ," Natsu said, his grin turning into a smirk.  
Lucy face palmed as she had a serious case of déjà vu.

"Hey Natsu," she said with a slight chuckle.

The class carried on peacefully.

Lucy was walking to lunch. She decided to be a bit girlier today and wore an aqua lace dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was a bit tight up top, but after her waist, it became a free-flowing dress that came down to her mid thigh. Of course, she doesn't wear heels or flats, so she simply wore her converse with the dress. Her hair was curled and in a half-ponytail with her normal makeup style. Lucy knew that guys were staring at her from behind, trying to see up the skirt of the dress. Perverts made up about 50% of the school. The other 49% were assholes and then there's that 1% that Lucy actually likes, and those are her best friends. Lucy opened the door to the lunchroom only to accidentally slam it into a girl's nose.

"Oh my God, are you okay," Lucy said bending down to help the girl. The girl moved her brown (with blonde highlights) hair out from her face. She looked up at Lucy with a slight grin on her face. "W-what's that smile for?"

"Nothing, that was just a bit funny is all. I've only ever seen that happen in movies," the girl responded.

"Oh, well, are you okay?"

"Yep. I'm fine, thanks."  
The girl took Lucy's outstretched hand and smiled kindly at her with her silver-blue eyes. Afterwords, she dusted off her bootcut blue jeans. She also wore a black tank top tucked into the jeans with a brown (with white flowers) belt around her hips. She had a black longsleeve sweater on over that and her makeup was light with only mascara.

"What's your name," Lucy asked.

"My name's Yuki. This is my first day here, so yeah aha," Yuki said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you Yuki," Lucy responded holding out a hand to her.

Yuki took her hand, shaking it with a firm yet gentle grip. "It's nice to meet you too Lucy."

"So you said today was your first day right?"

"Y-yeah. I- uh, well- You're kinda the first person I met so far today. Everyone else are jackasses, perverts, or apparently hate artists."

"Yeah, I hate this school to be honest. Why don't you come and sit with my friends and I? I'm sure they'd love you," Lucy said with a smile.

"Really? Sure, I'd love to," Yuki responded.

She followed Lucy to the table where everyone had already gotten their food without her.

"Wow, thanks guys," Lucy said.

"Hey babe. Wondering where you went off to," Natsu said as he wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder. He looked over to the girl who was standing awkwardly to the side. "Who's the new girl?"

"Oh, Yuki. Come on and sit down. Guys, this is Yuki. Today is her first day here," Lucy said as she scooted over to make room for her.

"Hiya Yuki! My name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel," the pink haired jock said.  
"Nice to meet you," she said quietly.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"Yuki."

"That means snow right," he asked.

"Yeah, it does," Yuki responded with a gentle smile.

"Nice name," Gray responded with his own smile.  
She nodded at his kind words and Erza cleared her throat.

"My name's Erza Scarlet. If anyone bothers you, please come and tell me."

"Erza's the student council president. She can help you if you need it," Lucy whispered in her ear.

Yuki nodded at Lucy and gave yet another smile to the president. The introductions continued until everyone at the table knew who Yuki was, and vise-versa.

"So Yuki, do you have a last name," Levy asked.

"N-no, not really," Yuki looked down at the ground with a sad look in her eyes. The gang decided to not push her any farther, so Lucy tried to take her mind off of it.

"So, you said you're an artist. Can we see one of your drawings," Lucy asked.

Yuki's eyes lit up at her request and she pulled out a sketchbook from her aqua backpack. She opened the book to a random drawing and the group was shocked. This girl had drawn a scene from an anime they all loved: Sword Art Online. She drew Kirito and Asuna sharing their first kiss, but in greater detail. The shading she had was amazing and not a line was out of place.  
"You should totally color this," Levy and Lucy squealed as they fangirled.

Yuki couldn't help but laugh and that made everyone at the table smile.  
"Way ahead of ya," she said as she pulled out a MacBook Air. She opened it up and opened the colored version of her drawing. The group was even more shocked. The drawing was amazing on a piece of paper, but on her computer screen, it was even more so. She had put a background as a crumbling rock wall like in the anime, but instead what really caught everyone's attention was the detail she put on Kirito and Asuna. Asuna's hair was behind her and everyone could swear that the sun looked like it was really moving in the picture. The tears coming out of her eyes looked real and liquid, and their faces had so much detail on their skin you could swear Yuki just took a picture of two people cosplaying as the lovers.

"H-how did you do that," Natsu spoke up first.  
"Well, this took me a while, maybe two days? It's, ya know, practice makes perfect I guess heh," Yuki said bringing a hand behind her head.

"That's amazing Snow," Gray said with shock all over his face.

"S-snow? Where did that come from?"

"Stripper here loves winter," Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Shut up metal dick. You know, your name means snow, and so I nicknamed you Snow. Would you rather I called you Yuki," Gray asked.

"No, no it's fine. I was just curious."

Gray nodded and turned back to the computer screen. Yuki could have sworn that she heard Juvia whisper, "Love rival." She had no clue what that meant, but a shiver was sent down her spine. Finally, the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

"So Snow, what class do you have next," Gray asked as they left their English class. Yuki looked at her schedule and saw that she had a magic class as her last period of the day.

"Um, the magic class," she responded as she shoved everything in her locker.

"Same here. I'll show you the way, and you're probably not going to need anything," Gray said.

"Alright."

Yuki closed and locked her locker and walked with Gray to the class. He asked her about a guild, but she didn't know which one she was going to choose. Gray gave her the full rundown on the guilds.

"Well, then I'll probably choose Fairy Tail. I mean, I love art, but it's just a hobby. I don't really want to make a career out of it, ya know," she said as they neared the class.

"Well, then what do you want to do," Gray asked.

"Well, I also write stories, so I really want to be an author. I figured that being in English would help, and since Fairy Tail excels in academics I'll probably do that on- GRAY PUT ON A SHIRT," Yuki yelled covering her eyes, and causing the entire class to turn around at her voice.

"I told you he was a stripper Snow," Gajeel said as he propped his head up on Levy's head.

Everyone laughed at that comment and Gray's failed attempt at roasting him back.

"Ah, so we have a new student don't we," Makarov said as he walked up to the front of the group.

"Yep. I'm Yuki, it's nice to meet you all," she said with a small wave.

"No last name?"

"N-no, not really."

"How about Shiro," a new voice joined in.

Everyone turned their heads and found Sting was wondering up to the group.

"You know, for Snow White. It's perfect, look at her skin. Clear as snow," Sting said with a kind smile towards the girl. Yuki could feel her face burning and she looked away. Her heart beat loudly in her chest and her palms grew sweaty.

"I-I like it," Yuki said.

"Glad ya do," Sting responded.

"Sting, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class," Lucy asked.

"Calm down sis. I was transferred to this class, to technically, I am."  
Lucy smiled and punched him in the arm playfully.

"So Yuki, why don't you and Sting show us what you can do," Makarov joined.

"Uhh, a-alright," Yuki said as she followed Makarov and stood next to Sting.

She slapped herself in the face lightly a few times to get rid of the blush.

"Yuki, why don't you go first?"

"Okay."

Yuki walked out in the front and turned her back away from the others and to the empty forest ahead. She glanced back behind her to find her new friends giving her a thumbs up and Sting… smiling with encouragement. She smiled back at him and turned back. All of a sudden, everyone felt the temperature drop as Yuki yelled out, "SNOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"

A blast of pure white snow blew through the forest, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. Everyone's mouths dropped while Sting just chuckled and clapped his hands.

"YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER," Gajeel and Natsu shouted at the same time.  
"W-well yeah… I was trained by my mom, but uh, she…"

Yuki's voice wobbled and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Lucy smiling at her.  
"It's okay, you don't need to tell us," she said gently before pulling the girl into a hug. Yuki held back her tears and she felt another body behind her and they wrapped their arms around her as well. She heard Sting whisper in her ear, "We've all been through tough times. Yuki, it's not good to hold back your tears. Just let it go, that's why friends are here."

At his words, Yuki couldn't hold back the tears and cried into Lucy's shoulder. She sank to her knees, Sting and Lucy sinking with her and not letting go.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'm just n-not used to this," Yuki said as her mask broke.

"Not used to what Yuki," Sting asked softly. He turned her around to face him and Lucy walked back to Natsu.

"Sting, why don't you get her out of here? She's in no condition to fight right now," Makarov said with sympathy in his voice.

Sting nodded and helped Yuki up. He didn't want her walking, so he simply picked her up princess style and carried her to the edge of the field. After he got to a spot comfortable and leaned against a tree, he still didn't let her go. He simply sat down, held her in his lap, and rocked her back and forth.

Meanwhile, Lucy was staring at her brother and her new friend. _He doesn't even look at Minerva like that_ she thought.

"Luce? Hey, babe? Anyone home," Natsu said as he started to knock on Lucy's head.

"Yes Natsu, someone's home and that someone is currently mad at her boyfriend," Lucy said as she caught Natsu's hand. She looked back over and saw Yuki was talking with tears still streaming down her face, but Sting had a look of pure rage on his face. "What is she saying to him?"

Natsu looked over as well and saw the two teens. "I don't know. Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Yuki doesn't seem like the type of girl who would make someone mad intentionally. She's too gentle for that," Lucy spoke her thoughts.

Natsu nodded in agreement, but then he heard a word he hoped he would never hear come out of Yuki's mouth: abuse.

Yuki finished her story, her hands clutching at her jeans. She could feel Sting tremble with hate and rage under her, but she knew she was the only thing weighing him down from running off and doing something stupid.

"You mean to tell me, your dad is a drunk and drug addict, he uses magic canceling waves, and he fucking abuses you," Sting said with a scarily calm voice.

"Y-yeah. That's why I always where pants and anything with long sleeves," Yuki responded with a quiet voice.

They stayed in silence for a couple minutes, but then Sting hissed, " _He's going to pay."_

"Sting, please, don't do anything stupid. There's nothing you can do about it," Yuki said with a sad voice.

"Look at me."  
Yuki didn't move her gaze from her jeans.

"Yuki, look at me."

She did so and saw that his eyes were calm and worried, but the rage was still there.

He didn't like seeing her like this. Her eyes were cheerful a couple minutes before, and her smile was so bright. She wasn't supposed to have dried tearstains on her cheeks or have red, puffy eyes. She wasn't supposed to be ashamed of herself or her body; she wasn't supposed to have mascara running down her face.

She was supposed to be happy. Laughing will her friends and not worrying about whether she would be able to see them tomorrow. She wasn't supposed to be wondering if today was her last, she should be living life to the fullest without any worries. She should be with a family that loves her no matter what, not a douchebag of a dad who spends his time hurting his own daughter for his sick pleasure. She should be happy, with her friends, with him. Sting did the only thing he could think of at the moment and kissed her forehead before bringing her head down to his shoulder. She sniffled in the crook of his neck and set her arms on top of his, which were around her waist. Eventually, she fell into a peaceful sleep, with a smile on her face.

Sting heard her breathing become even and he knew she fell asleep. He saw the class had ended and the entire group was walking over to them.

"Sting, what happened with her," Lucy said as she sat down on the grass with him. The others followed suit and waited for his story. Sting thought about whether or not Yuki would be okay with this.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but that's only because you're her friends. You guys aren't going to betray her right," Sting said tightening his grip on her slightly.

"Of course not. We're her friends," Juvia said.

"Alright. So, I don't really know how to say this, but Yuki's dad gets drunk and high and he abuses her," Sting said with a grim voice.

As if right on que, Yuki shifted ever so slightly to where she was now laying in between Sting's legs with her head on his chest, and he still didn't let her go.

"Why would he do that," Levy said with a shaking voice. She was horrified; she couldn't believe anyone would hurt someone as sweet, gentle, and just amazing as Yuki.

"Her mom had found out just how abusive he is when he started hurting her, but he isn't Yuki's biological father. Before, her mother had gotten raped and that's how Yuki was born. According to her, she was a mistake, but I just call it unplanned. Her dad hated the idea of having another man's child living under his roof, so he started abusing the mom saying it was her fault. She packed up and left, but left Yuki there. So, he took it out on Yuki ever since she was 5. It's just gotten worse since then," Sting finished explaining.

"Why doesn't she fight back? She's a dragon slayer isn't she," Lucy said on the verge of tears.

"Her dad uses magic canceling waves. She's got no muscle, she's all brain and magic energy," Sting replied.

"B-but why? Why would someone do that to their daughter? It doesn't make any sense," Juvia said as Gray wrapped his arms around her.  
"Poor Snow," Gray said with sympathy.

Gajeel, Natsu, and Sting remained quiet. Sting held Yuki close and smoothed down her hair. Her fist enclosed around his shirt and he smiled.

"He's not going to get away with this," Natsu said in a dark voice.

"Damn straight," Gajeel said in an equally dark voice.

"We can't let her go back. I refuse to let her go back," Lucy said with determination. "She can stay in my guest room. Does her dad work?"

"Yes. He's working right now," Sting responded.

"Sting, get her to your apartment and keep her there. Get her things from her locker if you need to, but keep her safe. Natsu, we're going to her house and getting her things. We'll meet at Sting's apartment," Lucy said as she stood up.

"What about us," Gajeel said as everyone else stood up.

"Where does she live Sting," Lucy asked, ignoring Gajeel's question.

"1765 Fairy Hills Ave."

"Alright, Gray and Juvia, you take the one side of the street, Gajeel and Levy will take the other. Tell us if any cars come down the street so we can be on the lookout. Erza, you're going to go with Sting and Yuki in case he can suddenly decides t show up because of a tracker or something. Natsu you're going to stand guard at the front door while I get her things. It may seem like I'm overreacting, but one, this guy could be stronger than we thought and he had magic-canceling waves. Two, we're breaking the law by going into her house. We'll all meet up back at Sting's apartment at 5, deal?"

"Got it," they all shouted simultaneously.

Then the plan was set into action.

Sting arrived at his apartment and took Yuki up to his bedroom.

"I can't believe you're still asleep," Sting said softly.

He brought his hand up and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. He smiled before leaving and closing the door.

"Luce, you're sure you want to do this," Natsu asked as he drove down the road.

"Too late to turn back now. Besides, I would rather put myself in danger and have people there to fight with me than she stay another night in with that dick," she said as they turned into the driveway.

"Alright. Let's go then."

The couple got out of the car and Natsu picked the lock with one of Lucy's bobbypins. As soon as they entered the house, they reeled back because of the stench of alcohol and weed.

"Holy shit. It fucking stinks so much," Natsu said as he pinched his nose.

"Damn right. Alright, stay at the door, close it. I'll be out in a minute," Lucy said.

She ran into a splatter-painted room that smelled like perfume and assumed it was Yuki's. She looked in the drawers and grabbed everything in them and put them in a suitcase she found. She grabbed pants, shirts, tank tops, bras, panties, and socks. She also got her shower stuff, toiletries, hairbrush, hair ties, and bobby pins along with a second bag for all of her shoes. She saw another brown patterned book and decided to grab that too. She also grabbed Yuki's computer charger and phone charger. She ran back out of the room to find Natsu still standing at attention.

"I have everything, let's go," Lucy said as she lugged the suitcase and bag out of the house. She put everything into the trunk and Natsu locked the door again before starting the car. Lucy got in the passengers seat just as Natsu started the car. They pulled out of the driveway and took off to one direction of the street to pick up Gray and Juvia. Gray texted Levy that they were done and had everything, and to go ahead to Sting's apartment.

Erza and Sting were sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for one of two things. Number one, for Yuki to wake up, or number two, to get a text from their friends. Sting heard a board on his floor creak and he knew Yuki was awake. She came into the kitchen and sighed in relief. Sting stood up and walked over to her with a serious face.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Y-yeah. What's with the face," she asked. "And where am I?"

Sting sighed and put on a smile. "Just worried that's all. Can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah, sure."

Sting lead her back to the bedroom where he closed the door and they both sat on the bed.

"So, what did yo-"

"I told them."

Yuki froze. She turned away, her bangs covering her eyes, and asked, "Who all did you tell," in a low voice.

"Just Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, and Erza. They swore they would never tell anyone though, as a matter of a fact, they're actually getting you out."

Yuki looked back up at Sting to find he's already staring at her. She blushed, but looked him in his baby blue eyes.

"What do you mean they're getting me out," she asked, a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Lucy and Natsu are getting your things from your house. Everyone else is keeping an eye out for your dad, and Erza and I are protecting you until we know they're safe and so are you."  
Yuki's eyes widened before she smiled and tackled Sting.

"I-I'm free," she said as she started crying tears of joy.

"Yeah, you are. And he's not ever going to touch you again," Sting said as he hugged her back.

"B-but wait, where am I going after this," she said as she pulled back.

"Lucy said she has a guest room you can stay in. She's actually the one who planned this entire thing."

Yuki smiled and looked at the floor. Then she realized she still had her hands on Sting's shoulders and his hands were on her waist. She blushed once more and stepped away, even though she didn't want to.  
"S-sorry," she said and she intertwined her fingers behind her back.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"W-well, you have a girlfriend don't you? She would be jealous seeing you hugging me."

Sting froze. He completely forgot about Minerva. To be honest, he'd been thinking about Yuki.

"R-right. I'm sorry too."

"No worries," Yuki said with a smile, even though her eyes showed hurt.

Sting was about to ask what was the matter, but there was a knock on the door. Yuki turned and opened the door to find Erza standing there.  
"The others are safe. They should be here in a few minutes," she said with relief evident in her voice.

"Thank goodness. You guys are the best," Yuki said smiling at both Erza and Sting.

"Guess who," a voice shouts out as people enter the apartment.

"Jeez, took you guys long enough," Sting said as he and Erza lead Yuki to his living room.

"Well sorry. That place reeked and it reeled Lucy and I back a bit," Natsu said as he shuddered at the memory of the stench.

"Natsu! That was Yuki's home. Apologize," Erza said with a stern voice.  
"Speaking of, where is she," Levy asked.

"I'm behind Sting, but he won't _get out of the way_ ," Yuki said.  
"Whoops, sorry Snow," Sting said. He moved out of the way.

"And Natsu, you don't have to apologize. I completely and wholeheartedly agree with you," Yuki said as she too shuddered from the memory. "Lucy, is it really alright that I stay with you?"

"Of course! You can be my permanent roommate if you want," Lucy said with a happy tone.

Yuki smiled at her and the two girls hugged each other.  
"You're the best," Yuki said.

"I know."

Everyone laughed at the joke.

"Well, hate to do this to you guys, but ya gotta go. I don't have enough food to feed everyone," Sting said as he started pushing people out the door.

"Alright, later man."  
"Bye."

"Peace bro."  
"See ya sis."

"Bye twinkle toes."  
"Bye felica."

"See ya later Sting, and thanks for everything," Yuki said with a soft smile.

Sting felt his heart rate speed up.  
"U-uh yeah sure. No problem," he responded with a smile of his own.

"Yuki come on! I'm tired," Lucy yelled from Natsu's car.

She responded with a "Coming," and closed the door, leaving Sting to process what just happened.

About two months have passed by ever since Yuki has started living with Lucy and no one could be any happier about her getting out. Yuki was walking down the hall one day when Sting passed by her with a pissed of/hurt expression. She grew concerned and grabbed his arm, pulling him over ot the lockers.

"What's the matter," she asked.  
"Nothing," he said.

She knew he was lying. Ever since the incident with her dad, she and Sting have grown considerably close, almost Natsu and Lucy close. She could tell when he was hungry, sad, sleepy, anything. Yuki looked in his eyes and she saw hurt, anger, and a hint of something else she couldn't make out.

"Bullshit. What's the matter with you," Yuki asked with determination in her voice.

"I really can't hide anything from you can I," he asked.  
"Nope," she said popping her p. "Now spill. Who did what and who do I have to hurt?"

"Minerva broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

Yuki mostly felt sadness for her best friend, but she could also feel a bit of happiness knowing that she may have a chance.

"She cheated on me with Rogue."

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE BEST FRIENDS?!"

"I did too, until he fucking backstabbed me. He's an asshole," Sting said with hate in his voice.

"I'm sorry Sting. Is there anything I can do," Yuki said.

"You can hug me and not let go."

Yuki smiled gently at him before wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head at the base of his neck. He was at least a while head taller than her, and that made her head a perfect place to rest his.

Yuki gently stroked his back and intertwined one of her hands with his to let him know she's there.

Ever so quietly, Sting mumbled, "It's not even Minerva I'm upset about, because, I know I have feelings for another girl." He mumbled it so quietly that Yuki couldn't hear him. He was glad to know, he didn't want her to find out that the girl he had feelings for was standing right there, safe in his arms.

A few more weeks passed after that and Sting and Yuki hung out a lot more. Today, Yuki was going over to Sting's house to study for their upcoming science test. They had been studying for about three hours now and decided to take a break.

"Dang, my brain hurts," Sting said.

"Saaaaame."

"I need coffee."  
"I'll make some."

Yuki stood up from the chair she was in, but her legs had gone numb for sitting for as long as they had and she fell on her butt. Her legs were slightly spread and her hands were on the wooden floor between them.  
"You alright there buddy," Sting asked chuckling at Yuki's laughs.

"I'm fine, but help me up."  
Sting sighed and stood Yuki up, but he didn't let go of her hands. The two teens locked eyes with each other. Sting glanced down at her lips, thinking about kissing her. He unconsciously bit his lip, which only made Yuki's heart rate speed up even more. His hands wondered away from hers and one went up to her cheek while the other went around her waist. He looked her in the eyes before he leaned in, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to hers softly.

Yuki immediately responded to the kiss, pressing her body against his and intertwining her fingers with his blonde spikes. Sting growled deep in his chest and nipped at her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. He took the opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth, dancing with her tongue. The two dragon slayers felt nothing but sparks and lust as they battled for dominance. Sting picked Yuki up and set her on the table before standing in between her legs. He set his hands on the outsides of her thighs and started kissing down her neck.  
As much as she didn't want to, as much as the just wanted to let him do with her as he pleases, she gently pushed him away.

"D-did I do something wrong," Sting asked as he realized what he was doing.

"N-no. No. You were doing everything perfectly, and I was afraid of it going too far. I- I don't really want things to go too fast," Yuki responded with her swollen lips and red cheeks. She was breathing heavily, and Sting knew that he had seen all that was perfect in the world. He chuckled slightly and kissed her forehead.

"I can understand that. Yuki, I don't know if I love you yet, but one thing I know for damn sure, I like you. A lot. I don't like seeing you hurt or sad and I don't want you to be with another guy but me. Please Yuki, please tell me you'll be mine."

Yuki was surprised at his confession, but she didn't know why she was. He had been flirting with her after a couple days of losing Minerva. She smiled the most real smile she had in the last three months and kissed Sting on the lips.

"Of course I will Sting. I know I like you a lot too, and I have ever since that day you guys helped me get out of my dad's house. I would love to be yours, forever and always."

Sting picked her up and spun her around the house.

"How about we watch a movie? I think we've studied enough," Sting said.

"Yeah, let's."

Neither of them knew what would come from the relationship, but Yuki did know one thing, Lucy would most definitely be getting some shocking news when she got home.

 **Honestly, I thought about writing a lemon there. But then I figured, that would be wayyyy to fast. So I just did that. Anyway, leave me a lovely review! Until next time babes! ^.^**


End file.
